<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Online Love by strawberriesonsummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958991">Online Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer'>strawberriesonsummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Conan Gray Song, F/M, Modern AU, Online Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds himself falling deeper in love with a bright witch he met online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Online Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren’t exactly many things Newt Scamander didn’t know. He knew a bowtruckle would gouge the eyes of a person if they ever tried to harm the tree it lived on. He also knew that a Wampus held the power of hypnosis and legilimency in it’s eyes. But what he didn’t know is that he was in love. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what he was doing in a coffee shop in North America. He found himself starting at his phone. A muggle device he only recently knew about. He kept re-reading his messages. Something he found out that muggles did when they wanted to communicate with someone who lived away from them. At first, Newt was confused but slowly started to know more about it. His friend, Jacob had taught him how to use the device. </p>
<p>One day, when Newt wanted to call Jacob, he accidentally dialled the wrong number. “Look, Jacob, I’m sorry I had to call you but I lost Pickett again.” He rushed.</p>
<p>“Pickett?” You said. You were a little sceptical when you saw your phone ring and it showed an unknown number but picked it anyway. You were sure it was a wrong number but still talked to him because he sounded upset. </p>
<p>“The bowtruckle! Wait, you don’t sound like Jacob.” He said.</p>
<p>“That’s ‘cause I am not Jacob.” You say, “Oh my god, I always wanted a Bowtruckle!” You exclaimed. You grew up with a huge interest in Magical beasts. Both your parents were muggleborns so they didn’t really understand why you loved those creatures so much but never stopped you. </p>
<p>“You know about magic,” Newt realized. “You must be a wizard.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” You were curious. You wanted to more about the creature. “Tell me more about your bowtruckle.”</p>
<p>Newt was confused but continued anyway. He loved to talked about his beasts. “Oh, his name is Pickett and a very mischievous beast that one. He always goes missing but still comes back to me somehow,” He went on and on about it and you silently listened. You were glad to hear him talk. Meanwhile, he hadn’t realized that Pickett had come back to him. The both of you only stopped talking when Newt was interrupted by Jacob. </p>
<p>The next day, you were still curious so you decided to text him. </p>
<p>You: Hello! I hope you remember, You called me instead of your friend Jacob yesterday. My name is (y/n)!</p>
<p>Newt was surprised to say the least. He didn’t know if he’d ever talk to you again. He’s always been really shy so, he was sort of nervous to text you back but did it anyway.</p>
<p>Newt: Hi, (y/n). I am Newt Scamander. </p>
<p>You: Can you please tell me more about your Beasts, Newt? I’ve always been curious and there’s never something as enough when it comes to learning. </p>
<p>And he did. Newt was more than happy to help you. He adores his creatures, so when he found out that there was a someone who loved them as much as he did, he was excited to talk to you everyday. Soon, your conversations became more. You’d tell him about your day and he, his. You two would share your favourites or talk about nothing at all. </p>
<p>Newt felt himself more and more attracted towards you. You often asked him if you two could meet up but he’d always decline. He was nervous and afraid that you’d reject him. He wasn’t ready yet. You were a bit disappointed but still understood.</p>
<p>Even though, you only passed through his city once in a million seconds as the earth goes around, you both talked like you live only minutes and miles just around the block from each other. But now, as Newt stares at his phone which was shining blue and green and he reads all you texts, he couldn’t help but imagine what maybe could’ve happened between you two if you weren’t just an online love. </p>
<p>The waitress looked at him weirdly. She sees Newt as he stare at his phone with a sad look on his face. She knows that he usually visits the café but doesn’t talk much. Though, she had been standing near his table from the past ten minutes, asking him what he wanted to order but got no reply. She sighed and walked to the bill counter. She looked at the Cashier and said, “sometimes, I say ‘hi’ but he never answers.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s just in a bad mood.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I think he’s just going through something.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>